grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe
Chloe is a background character in Grojband. Appearance Chloe is a tall girl with bright red hair and a pink headband. She wears a white shirt with black sleeves and short green pants. Episode Appearances *Smash Up Terby - She was one of the girls seen running up to Nick Mallory's Motor scooter after he got off of it. She was seen hugging and kissing it. Throughout the rest of the episode, she was seen multiple times on a date with Party Danimal at the Carnival Derby and at the end of the episode, she was one of the girls carrying Nick's motor scooter. *Pox N Roll - She was one of the people who attended the Chicken Pox Party. *Space Jammin' - She was seen waiting in line for Sludgefest. Later in the episode, she was seen in the audience, cheering for Grojband. *Wish Upon a Jug - She was seen eating a corn dog at the Rodeo Throw. *All You Need is Cake - She was in the audience at Bake Barnera's wedding. *Helmet - She was the audience of the Swiss Choco Watch Expo. *Queen Bee - She was seen in the audience of the Pollination Nation. *Super Zeroes - She was seen standing in awe when Stiletto was introducing herself. *Ahead of our own Tone - She was mind-controlled by Trina. *Line of Credit - Nick Mallory whistled which made Chloe and two other girls run up and carry Nick's motor scooter away. *Six Strings of Evil - She was seen in Trina's flashback. Nick Mallory was flossing and then he threw his floss away. Chloe ran up and caught it, and put in in her mouth and started chewing on it. *Rockersize - She was seen sitting next to Grojband in the arena. *Grin Reaper - She was one of the people who wore the wristbands that Torbo gave out. She was later seen getting vaporized to death by Torbo. *Rock the House - She was seen in the audience for the curling competition. *War and Peaceville - She was seen in the audience while Corey was singing the Peaceville National anthem. *Kon-Fusion - She was seen sitting at a table with her friends, watching DJ Fusion mix foods together. After seeing the Grojmans play on stage, she threw up and ran into the bathroom to throw up some more. *Pop Goes the Bubble - She was seen in the crowd at Bubble Fest. *Girl Fest - She was seen carrying Nick Mallory through the crowd of screaming girls while Nick was talking to Trina. She was seen later in the episode, cheering for Laney in the audience. *Hologroj - She was one of the people who ran away in fear from Hologrojband. *The Pirate Lounge for Me - She was seen in a flashback of Kin and Kon's Rock Lore about Melodious Monk. She was dressed differently, wearing an orange beanie and glasses and an orange sweater. She fainted when Melodious Monk pointed and winked at her. *Soulin' Down the Road - She was at the mall trying on make-up but then Trina drove up in her car trying to run her over and made her run away screaming. *That's My Jam - In the song, That's My Jam in the line "I know you like it ma'am", Corey pointed to her as he sang it. *It's in the Card - She was seen at the end of the song "Love It's in my Heart" on a date with Party Danimal. *Curse of the Metrognome - She was seen in the audience in Trina's flashback for the New Year's Ball Drop. She was seen again in the audience for the New Year's Cube Drop. Trivia *Chloe has been unofficially confirmed by Todd Kauffman to be Laney Penn's sister. *She has constantly been seen expressing an attraction for Nick Mallory in the episodes Smash Up Terby, Line of Credit, Six Strings of Evil, and Girl Fest. *She has also been seen expressing love for Party Danimal in the episodes Smash Up Terby and It's in the Card. Gallery Chloe in Smash Up Terby.jpg Chloe in Kon-Fusion.jpg Chloe in Six Strings of Evil.jpg Chloe in Grin Reaper.jpg Chloe in a fancy giddup.jpg Giddip Chloe fainting.jpg Trina Jnr.png Pukes gonna trickle.png 20140801 205306-1.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-08-14-57-21.png Screenshot 2015-02-08-14-59-50.png Screenshot 2015-02-08-15-02-12.png Screenshot 2015-05-11-19-05-34.png Screenshot 2015-05-11-19-07-06.png Screenshot 2015-05-18-17-36-28.png Capture.PNG Screenshot 2014-08-01-14-44-23.png Screenshot 2014-08-02-20-54-07.png Screenshot 2015-03-07-11-13-49.png Screenshot 2015-05-04-20-32-07.png Shot 2015-02-11 19-13-41-1.png Capture 1.PNG Capture 3.PNG Capture 4.PNG Capture 5.PNG Chloe.PNG Chloe 2.PNG References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/57206311290/in-pox-rox-you-have-a-picture-with-nick-and-corey *https://twitter.com/kauf13/status/1183731539051462657?s=21 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Background Characters Category:Nick's Love Interests Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:8th Grade Category:Penn